


First Reprieve

by trueblackhand



Series: Scrapbook Shimadas [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Genji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, Knot Squeezing, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Sounding, omega!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueblackhand/pseuds/trueblackhand
Summary: Hanzo has Genji kneeling for him. A pair of cuffs looped between the second highest rung of the slatted bed frame, leather buckled tight around his wrists. He’s beautiful like this, all that alpha dominance restrained, control relinquished willingly.Away from their usual hurry, Hanzo can take his time to drink in the sight of Genji nude. He’s lean, muscular, pretty. A far cry from regular convention. Pale scars decorate his skin, his neck and chest pink with excitement, sitting seiza, just like Hanzo taught him when they were young.





	First Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> also known as Hanzo's Revenge: Shimadacest Revelations

Since his heat, and their father’s return, all Hanzo and Genji have had together are stolen moments. Pieces of memory scrapbooked together, fleeting and only made tangible by the strength of their determination. Unwilling to be separated again. 

They tiptoe around the issue. Genji sneaks into his room, kisses Hanzo’s lips and fucks him into the mattress. Genji’s hand presses over his mouth, smothering his cries as he knots deep. 

Hanzo is just as guilty. Cornering Genji against the wall of his shower, seeking him out whenever there’s enough time and opportunity to spare. He sinks to the floor and takes Genji’s cock in his mouth. Their eyes lock together, hot and intense. Nothing but the wet sound of sex and Genji’s careful, controlled breathing filling the air. 

It all pales compared to this.

They’re tucked away in a private hotel, the room sparse but functional. It's furnished with only a table, high backed bed, and dim tungsten lighting. That's all they need; privacy, an escape. Another snapshot to add to the pile.

Hanzo has Genji kneeling for him. A pair of cuffs looped between the second highest rung of the slatted bed frame, leather buckled tight around his wrists. He’s beautiful like this, all that alpha dominance restrained, control relinquished willingly. 

Away from their usual hurry, Hanzo can take his time to drink in the sight of Genji nude. He’s lean, muscular,  _ pretty. _ A far cry from regular convention. Pale scars decorate his skin, his neck and chest pink with excitement, cock already hard and resting heavy between his thighs. He’s sitting seiza, just like Hanzo taught him when they were young. 

“I still think I could get out,” Genji says, lidded, expectant eyes, watching Hanzo watch him as he tests the give of the chain. The metal jostles, filling the small room with noise as a small, silky smile unfurls on Hanzo’s lips. 

“You won’t even try.” 

“No, I won’t.” 

The admission is quiet, filled with a shudder Hanzo can see run through Genji’s bared body, dusty pink nipples pricking to attention at the sound of his voice. Exactly as he’d expected. 

After all, it was Genji that had suggested this, prised away the last of Hanzo’s dignity by tumbling them headfirst into a sex shop. Not somewhere Hanzo had ever expected, or  _ wanted, _ to find himself but Genji, being Genji, had insisted. Very strongly. His brother had made a habit of breathing life into desires Hanzo barely  _ thought _ to fruition. Encouraging him with playful smiles and filthy, detailed recounts of his exploits. 

It’s intimidating, Genji’s wealth of experience where he has next to none-- but that only twists the knife of want in his gut further. He'd be better than anyone Genji had ever had, wipe every last nameless face from his brother’s mind until he was all that remained.

The spoils of their adventure lie on the bed beside them, a leather backed case filled with sounds, lube, a blindfold. The cuffs around Genji’s wrists too. Hanzo had picked them up and nearly dropped them again at his brother's quiet _ ‘I like rope better’  _ then bought them out of spite.

“Are you nervous, anija?” 

The silence breaks, snapping Hanzo from this thoughts.  _ Yes. _ Unequivocally, but he doesn’t say it, there's no need. He's sure Genji can feel the light tremor to his fingers for himself. 

“Don’t be, I trust you.” Genji tilts his head to let Hanzo slip the blindfold onto him, using the closeness to steal a brief nuzzle against his neck. Cheeky tongue flicking over flushed skin.

“Do you have a-a… specific safeword?” The question stutters on his lips, hesitant, but Hanzo did his research before he’d let himself be talked into this. 

Even with his eyes covered, Genji’s grin is dirty enough to send blood rushing to Hanzo’s cheeks. 

“Sparrow.” 

“Sparrow,” Hanzo echoes, eyebrows raised. It’s not lost on him. “I see.” He doesn’t miss the way Genji shivers at the way his voice shapes the word. So like their father-- Hanzo has always taken after him.

“I don’t think I’ll have to use it.” 

Genji seems unrepentant as ever, rolling his shoulders and settling back against the headboard. 

“Hurry up, ani.” 

“Hmm,” Hanzo leans to drag his teeth over Genji’s neck, recompense for earlier, “perhaps if you behave for me, little sparrow,” He says, just as his fingers wrap around Genji’s cock, thumb swiping over the head.

Genji immediately goes rigid beneath him. The beginnings of a cry ending muffled between his lips, hips pushing up, trying to thrust himself into Hanzo’s palm as he pulls away. 

Hanzo knows how often his brother tries to reclaim that precious phrase from their last remaining parent, and how rarely he succeeds. 

“Don’t forget who’s hands are on you, otouto.” 

“Never, anija,” Genji breathes out, so fast that Hanzo can tell how long he’s thought of this. Just as much as Hanzo. Straining against his bonds, Genji’s body rolls, a smooth motion that ripples the muscle of his stomach. “Touch me, I want it.” 

It’s a game he’s willing to play, but not on Genji’s terms. 

His little brother makes it seem easy, free with his cries, shameless in his body language, but there's a smirk on his lips that speaks to indulgence, like he's waiting to see if Hanzo will rise to some unspoken challenge. 

Hanzo wants to wipe that look from his face. 

Seeing Genji bound and at his mercy has an unexpected effect. It's a suggestion of power that Hanzo’s long been denied since his presentation. Something he can take back tonight, even if it’s just an inch. Genji is giving it to him, and Hanzo wants him undone, needs to know he can do it.

The flats of his palms run over Genji’s chest, down the lithe muscles of his thighs, deliberately missing where he knows Genji aches for him the most. There’s a  _ clink  _ as Genji twists, chains knocking against each other as he tries to buck his way into Hanzo’s teasing hands.

“H-Hanzo.” 

There’s little Genji can do but whine, an edge of pleading in his voice that wasn’t there before. It stokes an urge that simmers hot in the pit of Hanzo's stomach. His eyes following every twitch and arc of Genji’s subtle body, waiting for the telltale drip of his cock and the rising volume of his breath until-- 

Hanzo’s fingers squeeze over Genji’s crown, a cry tearing from his throat at the sudden pressure. Even then, it’s barely a touch. There’s only a second of lingering contact before Hanzo pulls away, leaving precum to trickle down Genji’s length.

“Ah-anija--” 

It’s petulant, Genji giving him that familiar pout. Unconventional for an alpha, but Genji still smells like what he is; powerful and sharp, a counterpoint to Hanzo’s sweeter bloom. For all the rules their society is bound within, it changes nothing between them. Genji  _ wants  _ to be here, under him. 

Giving him everything. 

“Hush.” Hanzo voice lilts, cool and teasing, belying the way his heart thrums as his free hand plays over the sounds. Genji is new, this is newer still, but Hanzo yearns to have him unmade.

Slipping one of the plain, slightly curved rods free from the pack, Hanzo discards his hesitance in favour of something more usable. The tip of his nail slides through Genji’s slit, already wet and brimming, fingers coming away damp as he moves to slick the sound with lube. 

“Relax, Genji,” Hanzo purrs, dipping the blunt tip into Genji's cock, pressing slowly inside while Genji tenses, stringing tighter than a bow. “I thought you said you'd done this before.”

“I have-- ah fuck, Hanzo,” Genji's voice pitches up, hands trying to reach for him where they’re snared. “C’mon, don’t tease.”

Hanzo can’t look away. The appeal that had been lost on him before, he sees now; Genji’s cock parting for the long stem, spreading open so intimately, a low, satisfied moan shaking out of him as Hanzo inches it further. 

Genji’s back curves, his body taken in a forceful tremor, patches of red beginning to bleed down his chest. “Oh anija-- deeper-- yeah, yes,  _ there,  _ just like that-- ngh.” 

For a second Hanzo doesn’t know what he means, glancing from Genji’s pleasure creased face down to the sound thrust within. Then it clicks where the end must touch. Wicked and intent; Hanzo rocks it back and forth, relishing the groan Genji gives in return.

Hanzo fucks him like that for a good, long minute, listening to the rise and fall of Genji's voice, how he pleads so sweetly. His stomach shudders and tenses, spine curving. Even with the cuffs Genji’s not entirely restrained. The rest is given willingly.

“You’re doing so well, otouto, can you take more for me?” Hanzo questions, caught in the moment, living out this familiarly unfamiliar want. He’s fascinated by Genji’s shivering body, how he cries louder when Hanzo pushes the sound in as far as it will go. 

“I-I can, I can.”

Always so eager to please.

Hanzo can smell Genji more fiercely now, picking up with his arousal until Hanzo  _ drips _ in sympathy, his skin prickling with too much heat. It’s an instinct he can’t control. Body pleading for a knot even if Hanzo wants nothing more than to  _ give, _ not take.

“Are you sure, Genji?” Hanzo’s voice could cut silk, one of his slim fingers resting on the tip of the rod nudging it with the tiniest of motions. 

“Y-yes, give it to me, anija.”

The next sound isn’t wider in the stem, but the end is budded, metal spreading into a bullet shaped peak. It’s thick enough to give Hanzo pause as he teases it against the head of Genji’s cock, but Genji only whimpers and sits pretty, opening up and accepting the thickest part with a few shakily drawn breaths.

“Oh fuck, Hanzo,” Genji cants his hips up, taking what he wanted, the muscles of his thighs quivering --plain for Hanzo to see. 

There’s no noise that accompanies the moment the sound slips in, no wet pop of suction, nothing. Only a sharp, bitten off cry from Genji as the metal presses inside him. 

Hanzo can’t fathom how it must feel; that single point of thickness traveling down, pushed in until Genji’s body can hold no more. He leaves it there, while he bites his way across Genji’s chest. Intent on marking him up, so his bruises match Hanzo’s fading ones. 

Genji huffs, sniffling slightly, but Hanzo pays him no mind, trailing his tongue across the indents left by his teeth, drawing a nipple into his mouth to bite until Genji goes stiff and tugs on his bonds.

“Stop squirming.”

“F-fuck, okay, okay.” 

But Genji obeys, a shift in mood seeming to settle him, his jaw going slack, lips slightly parted as Hanzo brings his hand back down to squeeze Genji’s cock around the sound. 

“Does that feel good, otouto?” Hanzo’s not shy, not anymore. “Tell me what it feels like.” 

“Hanzo…” 

The silence grows between them, only wet breathing and the slick slide of Hanzo’s fingers filling the air. 

It won’t do.

With a twist of his hand, Hanzo nudges the sound against that cluster of nerves, pressing it deep into Genji and rotating in small, too gentle circles. The last veneer of Genji’s control fractures, tiny, hiccuping sobs slipping through the cracks. Hanzo doesn’t stop until it shatters.

Genji looks considerably less smug now; a thin trickle of saliva running from the corner of his mouth, pulling hard against the cuffs locked around his wrists, cheeks flushed a vibrant red, body littered with marks. 

“A-ani--” 

Hanzo wipes all that stubborn silence away, until Genji is babbling out hot, fevered curses, dutifully informing Hanzo how  _ full  _ he feels, how often he’d thought of this, of  _ him. _ He practically whimpers when Hanzo switches out, pulling the sound free, leaving him needy and aching.

It's obscene; Genji desperate, cockhead visibly wet and parted, almost begging for something inside. 

Then Hanzo bends, running his tongue over that wanton slit, digging in until Genji’s words cut off into a shuddering groan, cock twitching under Hanzo’s faint smile. 

“Ngh, fuck, Hanzo--” 

“How shameful,” Hanzo murmurs, ringing his tongue around the head, “letting your brother do such things to you.” 

All Genji manages in reply is a quiet, pained noise. One Hanzo is familiar with, Genji has forced it from his lips often enough. 

His fingers toy with Genji’s foreskin, tugging it down past the glans before plucking another sound from the pack. The tip significantly bigger. He can tell Genji feels the difference too as the cool press of steel makes goosebumps rise on his skin.

Voice whisper fine, Genji speaks; “Do it, anija.” It’s pleading without so many words, eyes blacked out by the blindfold. The intonation alone has Hanzo reaching to tug the dark fabric away, revealing honey gold irises brimming full of want.

“Is that how you speak to your elders, little sparrow?”

Those bright eyes lower, so instinctively submissive it hits Hanzo like a punch in the gut. Leaving him winded, all the air sucked from his lungs. 

Genji doesn’t even squirm anymore, his bucking stays at a bare minimum as Hanzo slides the sound home. His voice is rough and pleading when he finally breaks. “Anija,  _ please-- _ I’m so close.” 

Seeking out Genji’s lips, Hanzo finds them bitten and cracked, hot to the touch and catching where Hanzo is all smooth, well taken care of skin. There’s a different feel to it now, kissing him. Genji pliant, mouth open and willing for Hanzo to slip his tongue deep, tangling them together with a groan. 

Hanzo's thumb rests on the sound, moving it just to feel Genji tense and have him turn away to pant, chest heaving between Hanzo and the unmoving bed frame. There’s a telling swell at the base of Genji’s cock, his knot beginning to flare. 

“Ani, if you keep that up--” He cuts off with a grunt as Hanzo’s fingers curl around him. 

All Hanzo gives in response is a throaty, approving hum, laying gentle kisses along the column of Genji’s neck as his hands work. He jostles the sound, letting that bud move through the length of Genji’s cock.

“Hanzo,” Genji pants, his breath short, leaning back so their eyes can lock, showing him for how debauched he truly is; hair sweat damp, pupils blown wide with lust. “Anija-- oh fuck don’t stop, don’t--” 

For that Hanzo presses harder, hitting that spot judging by Genji’s razor shredded cry, the word ‘please’ barely croaked out between sobs.

“T-take it out, I'm gonna, I need--”

Hanzo doesn't instruct him, doesn’t give him that effervescent, clichéd line--  _ ‘come for me’ _ \--they have no need of it. His eyes say it all for them, watching with barely leashed hunger. 

Gripping tight at Genji's swollen knot, Hanzo waits until the last moment, when Genji is senseless and writhing in his arms, only then does pull free. Eyes wide, the noise Genji makes is choked, gutted, Hanzo’s name swallowed up into something animal. 

He  _ comes.  _ Hard. Face buried against Hanzo’s neck, twitching under his fingertips, seed painting across their chests.

“This is mine now,” Hanzo squeezes both hands tight around the girth of Genji's knot, “no one touches it but me.” Genji’s reaction is immediate, his whimper broken through to the core. 

The rules mean nothing to them, what they have is transcendent. 

Those are words all it takes for Genji to go limp, trembling with the last dregs orgasm that Hanzo thoroughly milks from him. Swiping through the mess, Hanzo draws his fingers to his mouth in full view of Genji’s glassy eyes. 

“All mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life ♥  
> Find me on tungle hell @[trueblackhand](https://trueblackhand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
